Booyakasha!
by Luna Luver 1
Summary: (TMNT 2k12 AU) What happens when a mutant 9-year old gets captured and makes a friend? What about the Shredder, Kraang, and the Hamatos? Problems and friendship blooms, that's what. (Bad Summary) Mostly a Mikey centric!
1. Chapter 1

A lone child jumped noisily across the tops of buildings. He wasn't an ordinary child, for he was a mutant turtle.

Child's POV:

'Oh god, oh god, oh god..' I chanted in my mind. Dude I seriously have no idea whatsoever to what's going on! One minute I was skateboarding ( BTW, the skateboard I found in the dump ), the next I'm trying to run for my life! Some creepy alien robot things with **brains** in their chests are following err... chasing me!

"Kraang shall capture this thing known as the turtle so Kraang can experiment on the thing known as the turtle."

"Wha–– ahhhhhhh!" I screamed as one of them grabbed me.

"Le-lemme g-go, lemme go!" I stuttered. One of 'em carried some pointy thing or – Oh my gosh! It's... it's one of those things that these dudes with white jackets stab in people! I don' wanna get stabbed! I tried struggling to get free but their grip was too dang tight!

"Noooo~" I screamed as that robot alien thing came closer with my newly hated object.

I yelped when the hated object came into contact with my beloved skin. I felt so weak and tired. The last thing I remember was being dragged into some box thing with bars, before blacking out.

Leatherhead's POV:

Grr... I hate this... the feeling of being trapped and... temperamental.

Ever since being captured by the Kraang and mutated, I've been been very temperamental. They've done tests on me resulting me to lose control and go on violent rampages.

I'm sitting crisscrossed with my eyes shut thinking until I hear the creak of the very familiar doors open up. I open my right eye to stare at the Kraang as they come through the doors. My eyes go between the colors of green and white and I shoot a low growl, until I notice them carrying something.

"Kraang put the cage into the other room where the thing known as the mutated alligator is being kept," I heard one of them instruct.

I hear the _'beeps' _of buttons being pressed then the sound of a _'click' _before a Kraang came in and dropped a cage on the floor. The Kraang left the room and I was alone with the cage. I stared intently at the cage, my thoughts building up in my mind until I heard the sound of a low shuffle and a groan.

I picked up the cage and bent the bars apart, big enough to peer inside of it. My eyes widened with shock as I stared into the bright baby blue eyes that were beginning to open.

Child's POV:

I felt myself waking up. My head was throbbing in so much pain.

"Ugh.." I groaned as I tried to lift my head.

I opened my eyes, blinking repeatedly to wash away the tiredness. Once my vision was cleared, I looked up and my eyes widened in fear as I met the green eyes of a huge monster.

"Ahhhh~" I screamed as I backed away to the corner of the box thing.

The monster grabbed me and pulled me carefully out of the box thing.

"Shh... shhh... I'm not going to harm you."he cooed as he gently set me to the ground.

As I stared at him, seeing somewhat warmth in his eyes, I found the courage to speak.

"W-what are you? Where am I?"

"Don't be afraid child. I am a mutant, a mutant alligator to be exact. You're in the Kraang's place... a prisoner, just like me." he answered.

Mutant alligator? Kraang? Prisoner? What the shell is going on?! Then the memories were flooding back to me: The robot aliens, the sharp thing, and the feeling of tiredness.

"Are the Kraang those robot alien things?"

"Well, that's one way to put it."

"What are they going to do with us?"

"Experiment is usually what they do." he sighed looking down.

Experiment?! That ain't good! I need to get out of here, but what about...

"Um... what's your name and how old are you and how were you mutated?" I rambled out.

He stared at me amused for some reason before answering, "My name's Leatherhead, I'm 18 and the Kraang were the ones that mutated me."

"Oh... I really want to get out of here." I whimpered.

I saw his eyes study me with pity. I wonder what he was thinking about...

Leatherhead's POV:

I felt the need to help this child. No child should have to go through this type of pain. He looks so small, scared, and fragile. That's when I made up my mind: I have to help him,no, I _**will**_ help him.

"We will get out." I stated firmly.

"Really? How?," his bright eyes sparkled with hope.

"I'm not sure, but I'll think of a plan"

I started to ramble my thoughts together to create an escape plan. I wanted to get um... what's his name out of here. I just realized I told him about me, but I forgot to ask him about himself.

"So what's your story?" I ask turning my head to face him.

"Oh... I'm 9 years old, I was mutated by some ooze thing in a jar.. Oh! And my names Michelangelo but you can call me Mikey." he beamed.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**This is my first fanfic! Ch. 2 will be up soon. Please read &amp; review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Underground, in the sewers, train three teenage turtles. They were sparring in their created dojo. Their master and father, a mutant rat, taught them ninjutsu. The blue banded turtle was Leonardo: The oldest, the leader, perfectionist, and the most respectful of them. Raphael was the red banded turtle: The middle child and a major hothead. The youngest of them was Donatello: The purple banded one, the intelligent science geek, and gets frustrated at anything he doesn't understand. Right now it was Raph against Leo...

**3****rd**** person POV:**

_'Swish'_

Leo swiftly deflected an upcoming shuriken by using his katanas. He, then, hits Raph with the butt of his sword. Raph stumbles back a few paces, regains his balance, and uses his one of his sais to block Leo's sword from striking him. He twists his sai causing Leo's katana to slide to the opposite side of the room. Raph slides his feet underneath Leo, causing him to slip and fall down on the hard floor while losing his other katana in the process. Raph pounces on him, holding both sais towards Leo's neck smirking.

"Yame!" instructs Splinter.

Raph gets off of Leo with a smug grin on his face.

**Leo's POV:**

Ugh... I really want to wipe that dumb grin off his face, but I know better than that. Still, like, who gets beaten by their younger brother! I guess I have to practice more to be the perfect leader.

"Guess you have something to fear, huh, _**Fearless Leader**_." Raph taunted me.

I rolled my eyes when he called me "Fearless Leader." Trust me after being called that for a long time it gets very annoying, especially when it isn't true.

"Sit my sons," ordered Splinter.

We all sat on our knees, waiting for Sensei's order.

"You all did very well today." Splinter said.

"But I did better and won." Raph stated like the fierce bragger he is.

"It's not about who won, but who is learning from their mistakes and improving." stated Splinter.

"I still won though." stated Raph triumphantly.

Man, can Raph be so stubborn.

Master Splinter walked over to Raph and pinched the nerve on his neck.

"Ow,ow,ow,ow,ow,ow! But we all did great and improved. Ow,ow,ow!" Raph said quickly.

Splinter pulled his hand away from Raph's neck, smiling at Raph's outburst.

Sensei walked back to the center in front of us.

"Leonardo and Raphael did well but you both had some flaws. Leonardo, you have to work _**mostly**_ on your striking. Raphael, you _**mostly**_ have to work on your balance. The rest will be discussed later on. Leonardo you may go practice on your striking while Raphael and Donatello spar together. Understood?" instructed Splinter.

"Hai, Sensei" came our replies.

We all got up and went to our respective locations.

I went to the far side of the room and found my katanas. I picked them up and started to practice striking on a dummy.

**Raph's POV:**

Ugh... now I have to fight geek boy. Seriously, I fight Fearless and win but I still have to spar with Nerd-a-tello. I get in my fighting stance while he does the same and we start circling each other. Then I make my move and charge straight toward him. I throw a punch near his chest but he blocks it with that dumb stick err... bo staff. He, then, swings his bo staff to knock me off my feet but I jump right on time. I throw a shuriken near him and it gets stuck in his stick. Ha! It looks like a nice decoration for his staff but by the look on Donnie's face, I can tell he doesn't agree. We get back to our positions of circling each other until...

"Guys, guys, guys! Look what I found!" exclaimed a female voice.

"April!" shouted a lovestruck nerd.

I took this as my perfect opportunity, so I ran to him and gave him a good punch to the right side of his face.

"Whoaaaaaa~" he exclaims surprised, as his body tumbles to the ground.

"Heh, Heh" I snickered at his shocked face.

"Ms. O'Neil, it's good to see you, although you disrupted our lesson." stated Splinter.

"Oh! I'm truly sorry, I just found something that looks like Kraang tech." replied April.

Fearless comes toward us from the opposite side of the room at the mention of 'Kraang'. Donnie finally gets up while rubbing his right cheek.

"Kraang?" asks Leo.

"Let me see," states Donnie.

April holds out her hands with some small device in it. It was shaped like a circle with the six hexagon imprint, buttons all around it, and a string tied to it. Yup, definitely Kraang trash.

"So?" asks April.

"Yup, it looks like Kraang tech to me, but I'm not really sure what it does, though." replied Donnie.

"Can you find out?" asks Fearless.

"I can try to scan it or hack into it to figure out what the buttons do." replied Donnie.

"OK, go ahead and do that while April, Raph, and I talk. Alright? " Fearless bossily ordered.

"Sure thing, no prob" says Nerd.

Donnie walks away to his lab with the tech in his hands.

"So, where did you find it?" Leo asks April.

**Donnie's POV:**

Ouch... my right cheek still hurts. I really wanted to talk to April though, well better luck next time right? Anyway I have to deal with this device. Hm... I wonder what it does.

Fortunately, I found a slot in the device that I could easily plug into my computer. I turned on my computer and used a cable I created before that, luckily, was the right size to plug into the computer and device.

My computer pulled up pages with characters that look like they're from the Kraang language but before I could check it out, it started crashing.

"What the – ahh!"

My computer just literally blew up! There was smoke coming out of it. I backed away coughing before sensei, April, Leo, and Raph came in.

"What happened?" Leo asks.

"I have no idea" I reply as I walk back to my computer.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**The next chapter will be about Leatherhead and Mikey! Stay tuned! Please Read &amp; Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So I really want to make this clear. .7 ****asked, "Do the guys remember Mike?" Well, They don't REALLY know Mikey, but I promise the story will make a thousand times sense in later chapters. Please keep reading though! Now off to the story! :D**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

** Mikey's POV:**

I watched Leatherhead intently as he muttered unintelligible words and wrote stuff I didn't understand on the wall. I was beginning to get **very** bored. Trust me, anyone would get insane sitting on the floor in a small room having exactly nothing to do! I'm gonna die if I don't get outta here!

"Are ya done yet?" I ask Leatherhead.

I heard a sigh before he answered, "For the 100th time, no."

"Wow, you actually keep track?" I ask surprised.

"No Michelangelo, that's just an expression," he sighed back.

"Okay," I replied.

Now I'm bored, again. Hmm... I wonder what happened to my skateboard. It may still be on the rooftop of some building or... they could've broke it. Oh no! Don't worry baby, I'm gonna getcha back!

"So.."

"No, I'm not." replied Leatherhead.

"How did ya even know what I was gonna ask?!" I whined.

"You've been asking me that the whole time, so it isn't that hard to guess." replied Leatherhead.

I let out a huff and then I sighed. I'm so bored!

I decided to just count all the cracks in the walls: 1, 2, 3, 4, 6, wait no, 5 ,6 ,7...

"Alright, I believe this is doable." said Leatherhead.

"Really? What is it?!" I asked, happy that we were finally getting somewhere.

"Can you act?" he asked.

"Sure thing!" I exclaimed.

"Good. This is how it's going to work..." he began, before whispering the rest to me.

**8 Minutes Later ( Still in Mikey's POV ) :**

We were sitting on the ground waiting for the Kraang to come in. I'm kind of scared and anxious, to tell ya the truth. Finally, we heard the sound of footsteps coming near. I got down on all fours while Leatherhead leaned against the wall, waiting.

The sound of buttons being pressed, could be heard. Then the doors opened with exactly 3 Kraang standing near.

I placed my finger down in my throat to create gagging noises. Then I started coughing hysterically. I gripped the wall so hard that knuckles were turning white. I started shaking to add more drama to my act, and it totally worked!

The Kraang turned their heads to me, then they all walked toward me. They were distracted enough for Leatherhead to slip his tail underneath one of 'em. The Kraang fell to the floor and Leatherhead bent it's head with his powerful foot. Another one turned it's head around but he grabbed it and threw it straight toward the other one. I stared at him with my eyes wide.

"What?"

"Uh... never mind. So now what?"

"Now we get out cautiously. Stay next to me at all times. Understood?"

I nod my head at him.

We begin to silently and cautiously go out the door. We kept on walking until I saw a shiny gleam near the opening of one of the doors down a hallway.

I was competing in my mind about whether or not I should go, but curiosity got the best of me. I inched away from Leatherhead, and then I broke into a run. I ran down the hallway and zipped through the door, where I last saw the shiny thing.

For some reason it was trapped between the cracks in the wall. I tried to pull it out but it was stuck _**real**_ good.

"C'mon, c'mon." I grunted as I placed my feet on the wall and pulled harder until...

_'Pop'_

"Yes! Finally it's free. I, Mikey, accomplished the impossible!" I shouted.

I started doing my awesome victory dance while humming an awesome tune!

"Kraang found the one known as the turtle. The Kraang shall take the one known as the turtle to the experiment room."

My eyes widened as I slowly turned my head to find 4 err.. 5 Kraang there.

"**Aw** **SHEEEEEEEEEL**!" I screamed and bursted forward with full speed.

I kept on running until I saw 3 Kraang blocking my way... and one of 'em had that sharp pointy thing!

"Ahhhh~" I screamed. I'm totally panicking right now!

They were walking towards me until Leatherhead came from one of the hallways.

But Leatherhead's eyes weren't green, they were white, full of... anger?

He roared loudly and grabbed a Kraang. He punched it repeatedly before throwing it fast, with so much force, to another Kraang. He, then, started smashin' and punchin' all of 'em, until they were all on the floor. Then those brain like creatures got out and ran away. Which is totally, BTW, gross!

Leatherhead turned his head to face me, with the fury still in his eyes and he picked me up.

"W-wait, LH it's me Michelangelo... Mikey. C'mon snap out of it, please! Leatherhead what's wrong? Leatherhead?!" I yelled looking straight into his eyes.

I could've sworn he was about to throw me, but then I felt my feet touch the ground. I looked up at him to see his eyes turned back to green. Instead of anger, he looked concern, worried, and... guilty.

"Michelangelo, my friend, I... I'm so sorry! I could've hurt you." he stated.

"Hey no harm done, and besides you were wicked out there! But why did your eyes turn white?" I asked.

"That is a story for another day, I promise. But first we must get out of here." he said, but I could still see the guilt in his eyes.

"C'mon LH! Nothin' happened! I'm still alive and alright! So don't go on a guilt trip and lets get out of here," I stated, giving him my trademark grin to which he smiled back at and nodded.

We ran through different doors and hallways. I followed LH since I know exactly nothing about this place. Then we spotted an ela...elv...elva...elvalater...um...elevator. I think that's what it's called. We got in and LH clicked some buttons or somethin'. Here came the worst part: waiting. I was about to snooze off, until I heard a _'ding'_ from this... thing. Anyway, the ele-whatever brought us to the roof. Kraang appeared on the roof with... shooting things! Gosh, they're everywhere!

"Ahhhh~" I screamed and totally broke down to a run. LH did the same, minus the screaming.

We ran for what felt like forever before we just dived inside some sewer thing.

"Did we lose 'em?" I asked

"I believe so." answered LH.

We were about to move on until I remembered somethin'.

"Wait! We have to go back!" I exclaimed, "I lost somethin' very valuable. Without it, the end of the world will come!"

"What is it?" asked LH, quite concerned.

"My... Skateboard!" I exclaimed.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

** Yay! Ch. 3 is done! Please stay tuned for Ch. 4. Read &amp; Review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm not dead! Ha Ha! I'm so sorry for taking so long, but I really hope this is good enough. Enjoy!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Mikey's POV:**

We were walking through the sewers looking for a place to stay. I was hugging my baby close to my chest. After begging and pulling my puppy dog eyes, Leatherhead allowed me to go back to the rooftop where I left my skateboard. Of course he came with me, too. Anyway, when we found it, it was still in awesome condition! Woo-hoo!

"Michelangelo, I think this can do."

Wha–oh! I didn't notice that LH stopped walking. I turned my head to see an abandoned subway car. I've heard and seen 'em before.

LH walked in with me right behind him. There was a stuffed crocodile toy and a record player with a record that said...jazz, whatever that is. I looked up to find Leatherhead staring at me. How long has he been doing that?

"What is it LH?" I asked him.

He stared at me before answering, "Hmm...I was just wondering how to get you home. Your family must be worried about you."

I looked down at my feet, sadness filling me.

"I don't have one," I muttered.

Even though I was staring at my feet, I could still feel his eyes staring at me in surprise.

"What? What do you mean?" he asked.

I felt tears building up in my eyes and running down my cheeks. My heart hurt with a prickly stabbing feeling. My legs felt wobbly as if they wouldn't be able to support my body.

LH grabbed my shoulders in order to steady me. I looked up at him and smiled reassuringly.

"Hey, don' worry LH! I'm as fine as fine can be!" I stated goofily.

"Michelangelo...what happened?" He asked softly.

My smile faltered a bit but I just shrugged.

"I don' know. I don't really remember much. All I remember was running...from something but I don't know w-what. Then, I just started searching for food. Umm...sometimes if conditions were really bad I'd steal err...**borrow** food or stuff. I'd sleep in the alleyways behind the garbage bins to keep hidden, something I learned the hard way...anyway..my family might've left me. I just don't know."

"Why...why would your family leave you?"

"I...I don't know. I probably wasn't worth their time, but I'm totally fine with it." I smiled back at him.

**Leatherhead's POV:**

I stared at him full of sympathy. I knew he wasn't OK even with the large smile plastered on his face. He might've been abandoned, but he might've not. I only wish I could know for sure. But what will he do? Where will he go? Hmm...I think I have an idea.

"Michelangelo, why don't you stay with me for a while?" I asked.

I watched him as his blue eyes sparkled with hope and excitement.

"Really? You mean Really, Really right? Or just Really? Or Really, Really, Really with extra pepperoni on top?"

"Yes Michelangelo," I said as I let out a laugh.

"Booyakasha!" he yelled as he pounced on me, his hands wrapping around me.

**Mikey's POV:**

I felt light on my feet as happiness took over. I was gonna stay with LH, which is gonna be totally awesome! I ain't staying in no alleyway anymore.

_'Ting, Ting'_

"Wha?"

I let go of Leatherhead and looked down to find the source of the clatter-like noise. Leatherhead looked down, as well, to find the shiny thing. He picked it up and examined it.

"Hmm...What's this?" LH muttered.

"Oh! That's the shiny thing I found between the cracks of some wall. It must've fell out of my belt." I replied. "Do you know what it does?"

"No, not really. But if I had better technology then I might be able to figure some of it out," LH said.

"Can I help? I could find some tech-whatev stuff to help ya." I said excitedly.

"No Michelangelo. It could be dangerous. Besides, I don't know exactly where to find the exact machinery I need."

"But that's why I'm here." I argued back.

"_**No**_ and there could be more of these device since they look like keys."

"I got it! I could look for those things while you find the other stuff! Right?!" I brightened.

"Michelangelo..."

"Look, I might be nine but I already know about the outside world and how it works. Just let me do this," I begged.

"Alright, but I have to find something that will enable us to keep contact. So I'll go above and look for something while you stay down here. And I mean _**down here**_. Understood?"

I nodded my head up and down in understanding. I sat down on the ground watching Leatherhead as he left. As soon as he left, I got up and pondered about what I should do. I looked back at my skateboard as a totally awesome idea popped in my head. I should go skateboarding, duh!

I picked up my skateboard and left the subway car, walkin' toward different tunnels in the sewer, not really caring where I was goin'. I finally decided to set my skateboard down in one of the tunnels. I put one foot on it and the other on the floor and started pushing myself to gain speed. I zig zagged around doing a "wheelie." Hmm... skateboarding on the pavement was getting pretty old not to mention _**BORING**_! Ugh...do you know how much I just hate that word. I wish it never even existed!

I looked around, trying to find some to do — railings! Duh, why didn't I think about before?! I could skateboard on the railings. Am I a genius or what?

Using my board, I jumped on the railing and began doing some awesome backflips, "wheelies", "hippie jumps", kickflips and a thousand others that I just awesomely made up because I'm awesomely that awesome!

Once I did the last kickflip, I leaned against the railing. Man, was that a good warm up of awesomeness or what?! Guess I better get back to the subway car, huh? I began walking back but came face-to-face with three tunnels that looked exactly the frikken same! Aw, man! Well what better way than a game of eeny, meeny, miny, moe!

"Eeny, meeny, miny, moe, Catch a tiger by the toe. If he hollers, let him go, Eeny, meeny, miny, moe."

Aha, so the middle tunnel it is! I ran into the middle tunnel as I came to another pair of tunnels. You've got to be kidding me right now! Ugh! This is going to take forever, how will I ever find the subway car?! You know what? I'm just goin' to choose a random tunnel. Left!

I ran down the left tunnel. _'Splosh, splosh' _I stopped right in my tracks. What was that? I hid in the shadows as the noise grew louder. I looked at the figure, to find out that it was LH. Oh, Shell. I'm soooo screwed!

I picked up my skateboard and ran as fast as I could. I gotta find the subway car, I gotta find the subway car, I gotta find the subway car! Suddenly luck seemed to be on my side as I saw the subway car! Woo-hoo!

I hurriedly ran in, setting my skateboard on the ground and quickly brushing off all the dirt and water that could still be on me. I sat down and pretended to look at my toes as if they were the most interesting thing in the world.

Leatherhead stepped in the subway car and turned to face me questioningly.

"So, what did you do the whole time I was out?" LH asked.

"Nuthin'," I replied back, showing him my innocent smile.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

** I hope this was good enough for chapter 4 but stay tuned for chapter 5. :D**


End file.
